Allis Kaiba's Death Diary
by Satan's Demonic Angel
Summary: The Kaiba brothers have a sister named Allis she's only 15 this is the story of how she's killed by an assassin named Raphael. The gang has a virtual campout and thats when it all goes to brings back Noah. Is he a friend... or a foe?
1. Chapter 1 Hi Noah

Girl: It was a beautiful sunny day in - Wait did I just say it was beautiful day? Well it's not, atleast from my perspective. See I'm Allis; Mokuba and Seto Kaiba's sister. Anyway today was SOO weird! Like it started out fine but lets say it took a wrong turn.

Mokuba: Hey I though it was a pretty good day!

Allis: of course you would.

Seto: (walks in) What are you two fighting about now?

Mokuba: Nuthin.

Allis: Actually we are talking about how Mokie got a - (Cut off as Mokuba tackled her) what was that for?

Mokuba: (whispers) he doesn't know yet.

Allis: Well whatever can I start my story now?

Seto: Fine go ahead but I'm staying here (sits on couch)

Allis: well someone do the disclaimer!

Mokuba: K sis, Alice does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. So ON WITH IT!

CH 1 Hi Noah

It started out as a beautiful day in Domino City. As usual Seto Kaiba woke early and went to work on his promise to his younger siblings Allis and Mokuba. He promised that he would some how get Noah out of he virtual world.

A few hours past and Allis and Mokuba got up went down to breakfast Allis walked past him and casually said "hi Noah" she caught on as she finished saying it and Mokuba just got in the room. In an instant both Allis and Mokuba were hugging Noah.

"NOAH!" they both yelled as they hugged him.

"Ya its good to see you too!" Noah laughed as he hugged them.

"Well I'm glad your happy!" Seto said as he walked in the dining room.

"Big brother how did you manage to do it?" cried Mokuba in a happy voice.

"Well I'm sure you all don't want to be late for another exiting day at school." said Roland

"Oh ya I completely forgot!" yelled Allis.

So with that Roland was driving Seto, Mokuba, Allis and now Noah in the limo to school. They were all greeted by Yugi, Atem, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Rex, Weevil and Mako. All of their friends were surprised to see Noah. They all went to class.

As soon as they went into the school weird things started happening; like peoples belts falling off, locker doors were randomly opening and closing with the odd occasion of peoples heads in them. A lot more than this happened but I'm not going to waste my time tell you all of them.

Soon it was recess and as usual Allis and Mokuba were sitting at the top of their favourite tree talking. This time it was about what to do this weekend. Their conclusion was they should have all of their friends over in the virtual room for a virtual camp out. All that was left was tell Seto.

After school they told Seto. He said it would be alright just don't invite too many people.

"one more thing make sure wheeler the mutt doesn't leave mud through my house." said Seto

Allis and Mokuba were already on the phone calling people asking them if they could come and Noah was writing who could come.

"so who can come?" Mokuba asked Noah.

"Well Joey, Serenity, Tea, Bakura, Tristan, Duke, Atem and Yugi." replied Noah.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

CH 2 Welcome

So a couple of days had past and it was now Saturday. Mokuba, Seto, Allis and Noah were all awaiting their guests arrivals. Joey and Serenity were the first to arrive.

"Hi Mokie" said Serenity as she walked past Mokuba.

Both Kaiba and Joey were lost.

"What was that about" Whispered Joey to Serenity while at the same time Kaiba was saying the same thing to Mokuba. Both Serenity and Mokuba were blushing madly.

Anyway another knock at the door came along. Allis answered it and it was Yugi and Atem. They came in a settled down. Then another knock and Kaiba was still talking to Mokuba so Allis answered in again. This time it was someone not on their list of guests. That didn't mean Allis wanted him to go away. Certainly not him. It was her boyfriend Rex Raptor.

"Surprise hunney" said Rex then he kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here you said you couldn't make it!" stuttered Allis.

"Well if I told you I was coming then how would it be a surprise" replied Rex.

So Rex came in and sat down. Then finally Kaiba answered the door _this_ time. It was Bakura, Duke and Tristan. They came in and Duke and Tristan were lost in the beauty of their beloved Serenity. (Though no one knew that Serenity already has a bf).

Another hour past and finally Tea showed up.

"your like 3 hours late you know" said Kaiba arrogantly.

"Yes I know and I'm SO sorry" said Tea.

So after Tea explained why she was late, which took a lot longer than expected, everyone made their way to the virtual room for the virtual campout. They set up the tents while Kaiba set the virtual graphics.

Everything was good. That is …..for a while. Suddenly all the lights went out. Everyone screamed. It was quiet for a moment then the sounds of swords clashing together was heard by everyone.


	3. Chapter 3 Assassins Arrive

CH 3 Assassins Arrive

A spotlight shined onto someone with red hair. Then he turned around and said "I am Alister…. Would you care to dance battle?"

"Oooooo I would!" Tea said excitedly.

Then another man walked over and said "Alister what the hell do you think your doing?"

"well I was about to dance battle with this girl." Replied Alister.

"That's not why we are here" Said the man as he sliced Alister's head off.

"AAAAHHHHHH" Screamed Tea.

"Anyways…." said the man. "I am an assassin known as Raphael I am here to kill you all" said Raphael.

"Do I still get to dance battle?" asked Tea meekly.

"Well I suppose you do." replied Raphael as he got out his bag.

Then he pulled a television from the bag. Then a wii and finally 2 ddr mats. They started dancing and Tea won by 1 point and Raphael was soo furious he grabbed his sword and stabbed her.

"NOOOOOOO" screamed Bakura. "Excuse me, I was going to ask her out… Now do I need to smack you with my frying pan of doom?" said Bakura as he pulled out a reddish frying pan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you think you can defeat me with a frying pan!" laughed Raphael.

"Um correction, frying pan OF DOOM! And yes." said Bakura.

"Ok then well time to die." said Raphael.

"My thoughts exactly" said Bakura.

"I was talking about you" Raphael said as he pulled the frying pan of doom out of Bakura's hands and smashed him into the wall with it.

"OMFG!" cried Atem and Yugi. "Hey he is our friend"

"Well I suppose that means you want to join him" smirk Raphael as he copped them up like carrots.

"O wow you are soo mean, man, like that's so NOT cool" said Tristan.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!" yelled Raphael as he chased Tristan around the room with his sword.

"I didn't mean it like that" whined Tristan as he hid behind Serenity. Raphael wasn't paying attention to who he was slicing so sliced Serenity instead of Tristan.

"SERENITY NOOOOOOO! WHO DID THIS" Yelled Joey.

Raphael pointed to a quivering Tristan.

"Tristan I thought we were friends" cried Joey as he dragged Tristan away.

"Um that was interesting" said Duke.

"Did I say you could talk" hollered Raphael as he stabbed Duke.

All was silent except the punching noises in the background.

"Hey what do you think you're doing. Ruining my girlfriends party you jerk!" Hollered Rex at Raphael.

"You know what…. I have had enough of you!" Said Raphael as he stabbed Rex.

"AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO" yelled Allis as she ran to Rex's side.

"Please be ok, Rex, please" Cried Allis.

"Don't cry, I will see you again someday. Now be strong OK." was Rex's final words to his beloved Allis.

"And now to kill the richies over here." smirked Raphael.


	4. Chapter 4 Assassin Strike The Kaiba

Assassin Strike the Kaiba's

"What did you just call my family?" hollered Kaiba.

"Well it doesn't matter what I call you soon you'll be known as a dead man." replied Raphael as he dashed Kaiba's way with a sword held over his head.

His run was interrupted by Mokuba and Allis protecting their big brother as he had done many times, before, for them.

"Get

out of my way now!" yelled Raphael as he charged at them.

"NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" screamed Allis at Raphael.

"HOLY SPIT!" yelled Joey as he took a break from beating the crap out of Tristan. At this moment Tristan saw the chance to escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Joey to Tristan as he again started beating the crap out of Tristan.

(Anyway back to the Kaiba's.)

"Do you honestly think YOU of all people can protect your brother?" asked Raphael.

"No, not really, but we can sure as hell try!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Oh really. Boy if you don't want to be killed by my sword then get me 2 glasses of water and a picture of it as well" said Raphael holding the sword to Mokuba's forehead.

"Don't listen to him Mokuba" said Allis.

"Hey, sis, um… I don't wanna sound rude but he's got a sword and all

you've got is a hand to slap me with I think I'll listen to this guy" said Mokuba very meekly as he left to get the water.

"What the Hell do you need water for anyway?" asked Tristan from under Joey's fist.

"TRISTAN SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" hollered Joey as he punched Tristan in the face.

"Well if you really must know killing people has made me thirsty" said Raphael.

"Here is your water sir." said Mokuba in a scared voice.

"Ah finally" said Raphael in a happy voice as he chugged the pict

ure.

"Um what do you need these 2 glasses for then?" asked Mokuba.

"You'll see just stand there in the mean time." commanded Raphael.

Noah then walked in the room after saying he was going to the bathroom over an hour ago.

"Hey you mister assassin I hired you to-" said Noah as he was cut off by Raphael saying " Ya ya whatever you say NOT!" as he dumped the 2 glasses of water on Noah. Noah then blew a fuse and shorted out.

"WHAT THE HECK!" yelled both Mokuba and Allis.

"Well I suppose your dear big brother never did tell you did he? Guess not. Well you see your step brother was a cyborg." explained Raphael.

"Now where was I? oh yes I was about to do this!" yelled Raphael as he picked up the jug that was on the tray that Mokuba was holding chucked it at Allis. It hit her so hard she slammed into Kaiba and they both slammed into the wall together unconscious.

Mokuba was now frightened and ran away to hide. There was glass all throughout Allis's body as she was bleeding all over Kaiba.

"Well I guess my work here is done." stated Raphael.

"Hey thanks for killing Kaiba dude." said Joey.

"No prob all in a day's work." replied Raphael.

As Raphael was headed for the door he was interrupted by 3 cards flying past his head resulting in a couple of cuts.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Raphael yelled at the only tw

o people alive, Joey and a very bruised Tristan.

* * *

ok so oviously i havent updated in the last like well... i dono... but for those of you who waited for this tanksies... altho in my defence my laptop crashed and so up until now ive been recovering files and completely forgot about this, but now im back and i think theres only 1 chappy left, maybe 2... Oh well Mokie12


	5. Chapter 5 Kaiba Comes Back

CH 5 Kaiba Comes Back

As a bruised Tristan and a kind of scared Joey point to each other in fear of dying, an oh so familiar voice speaks before either could defend themselves "I did you son of a bitch!"

Raphael whips around in time to see Kaiba set down Allis very gently before tearing down the space between them.

"I do not know what you are trying to do, perhaps die, but either way, you will." Raphael states as he prepares himself for Kaiba's attack only it never does. "What the Devil?" he exclaims as he realizes that his sword is now missing from his hands.

"Joey! This is for trying to kill me! Only it's your turn to go." Kaiba roars as the katana shoots from his hand and stabs both Joey and Tristan in the heart. (or so he thinks)

"well that was unexpected.." Raphael says oddly to cover the stunned silence.

"He wants me dead, I wanted him dead, I won… Stupid mutt, he never understood I will _always_ win" Kaiba replied to his not-asked question.

"Well my job was to kill _you_. But it looks like I went overboard… again"

"Then you didn't do a very good job, because here I am, the _only _one alive"

"True dat"

Glancing past Raphael without him knowing Mokuba was back with a gun. Kaiba knew how skilled Mokuba was with a gun after all he did teach him himself.

"Well? Go ahead kill me. Aren't those your orders?" Kaiba taunted.

"Right you are rich boy." Raphael said pulling a new blade out leaving his back completely visible. Mokuba took his chance to shoot. He succeeded and got him in the heart, but he didn't want to take any other unnecessary chances and took a head shot.

With the bullets in his heart and head, Raphael crumpled to the ground, finally noticed Mokuba "I never, not even for one moment, thought I would be taken out by a runt like you" Those where his final words, and they were to Mokuba.

"I never thought I would be able to see so many deaths in one day" he whispered in response with a couple of tears falling as he glances around seeing all of the dead bodies and blood. "Big brother" he whispers

"Hmm?" Kaiba responds to his title

"is Allis…" Mokuba paused, Kaiba knew what was coming and started to walk over to him " is she… Dead?" he finished.

Kaiba pulled his baby brother into a hug and whispered "Sadly, yes. But, her death wasn't in vain. And now she's finally with mother and father in a better place." a single tear falling down his cheek realizing she died protecting him.

"Oh WOW! Kaiba having a moment _that's_ a keeper!" a voice that wasn't Kaiba or Mokuba.

"JOEY!" Kaiba hollered "I thought I already killed you?"

"Nah, I shoved Tristan further ahead of me" he said gesturing with his arms knocking an expensive looking lamp over smashing it. " I am not paying for that"

"Ok, well I think Allis would want us to end her story now." Mokuba said before things got worse.

"But Joey isn't dead" Kaiba frowned.

"well neither are you!" Joey whined as well, swinging his arms around breaking another light "I'm not payin' for that either"

"Well so what! I am ending this story, so there you have it that's how my sister dies, protecting my now only sibling. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sadly in Domino, there's going to be a lot of tears and funerals so bye" Mokuba concludes

"But now I'm an only child" Joey sniffed

"Joey calm down" Kaiba tried

"NO" flailing his arms _yet again_ and breaking something expensive _yet again_ "I am not paying for that either"

"you said that already mutt" Kaiba muttered

"Seriously! Come on! I've already ended this like three times now!" Mokuba cried out to no one in particular throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Then what are they still reading on for?" Joey questions

"Make that four. STOP READING BEFORE THEY CONTINUE!" Mokuba cries.

The End.

Or is it?

No it is.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. The end. This sorta takes place before the entire series, since Allis is in it. But its also in the middle cuz Noah, Raphael and Alister were in it. You can decide for yourself. Anyway R&R. Should i make a sequal, I'd add other characters from like GX or 5D's or something.


End file.
